


依戀 番外〈在上〉

by allrisetangyuan



Series: 依戀 [6]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrisetangyuan/pseuds/allrisetangyuan
Summary: ※赫海同人※特殊設定【雙性海】請注意※《依戀》番外PWP現實向AU一切皆為私設請勿與真人連結
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 依戀 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237160
Kudos: 6





	依戀 番外〈在上〉

**Author's Note:**

> ※赫海同人  
> ※特殊設定【雙性海】請注意  
> ※《依戀》番外PWP  
> 現實向AU一切皆為私設請勿與真人連結

“說好了今天讓我在上面的！！”

“好好好，你在上面，我不動了，讓你來……”

在被一記擊中胸口的虎拳給搥得差點吐血後李赫宰一動也不敢動的平躺在自家床上，無奈地看著坐在自己身上張牙舞爪的某隻小老虎。

自從之前在夏威夷那一晚有些慌亂的第一次後，也許是遲來的害羞加上擔心對方身體，兩人在夏威夷的後幾天就像一對剛新婚有些矜持的小夫妻一般，在島上的各個景點閒逛遊玩感受難得能和另一半一起悠閒度假的時光，夜深了就待在酒店房間有時一起玩個花牌或是默契的各做各的事，到就寢時便一起相擁著躺在床上，在溫暖的閒聊聲中靜靜墜入夢鄉。

在渡過如夢似幻美好的幾天假期後他們準備啟程返回韓國，沒想到卻接到朴正洙打來的電話，說是這幾天網路上粉絲的動靜有些不太尋常，雖然目前看著還好，但保險起見還是讓他們兩個看看能不能分開幾天各自回國。

才剛剛身心靈相通正黏黏糊糊的倆人自是不願意再分開，但迫於現實無奈加上他們已經從忙碌的行程中偷來好幾天的兩人時光，總不好再繼續任性下去。於是只好讓小老虎先飛回韓國，他自己則改簽到法國的機票順便去見見朋友。

就這樣小倆口又分開了好幾天，等到在澳門的拼盤演唱會後台再次見面時李東海的情緒已經由最開始的思念不捨漸漸轉變為賭氣彆扭了，這人丟下他在韓國一個人跑到法國去過得很快活嘛，害得他晚上實在找不到事情做也只能跑去haru閒晃，哼，就算學他在SNS發一樣的內容也沒用的！！不想理這個壞傢伙了！！

於是在澳門的舞台上李東海硬是忍著沒怎麼跑去李赫宰身邊跟他打鬧，惹得台下粉絲們還迷茫困惑著今天李倆怎麼不虐我們了？平時都被台上灑狗糧給砸得生疼今天這麼安靜好不習慣呀。

好不容易回到韓國李赫宰也忙完自己的行程，趁著兩人都沒什麼事的晚上煮了一鍋水量剛剛好的拉面，再把人拉來自己家吃完後又抱著哄了半天，才總算把戀人哄得不虎著小臉鬧彆扭了，不過他才剛鬆了口氣高興地摟著人這裡親親那裡揉揉沒一會，懷裡的傢伙突如其來一句話嚇得他差點從沙發上給滾下去。

“那今晚我要在上面。”

？？？？？？

先不說原本好好的溫馨氣氛怎麼突然飆速到阿十八的話題去了，分開這麼多天終於再次見到戀人說他完全沒有想法是騙人的，但是“在上面”……是他想的那個意思嗎？李赫宰腦海中浮現對方結實的手臂和腹部肌肉，想到自家戀人雖然身體特殊，但作為男人該有的好像也都有……他現在提醒李東海幾天後還要到日本公演來得及嗎？

沒等他反應過來，小老虎像是突然來了興致似的起身拉著他熟門熟路地往房裡走去，一把將人推倒在床上自己再坐上去，倆人一回到家都先洗漱過了這會正穿著睡衣，李東海興致勃勃地一顆一顆解著他的睡衣鈕扣，看到戀人被自己弄得衣衫大敞又呆滯的像等人來蹂躪的樣子，興奮的雙眼發光，撲上去小爪子胡亂摸著戀人精瘦卻流暢結實的胸膛和腹肌。

李赫宰被他有些冰涼的手凍得一回神，又被摸得也開始口乾舌燥了起來，可是看著戀人雙眼放光的興奮勁，想到身上這小傢伙對和男人的這方面大概也跟他一樣沒什麼經驗，他還是忍不住擔憂地伸手扶住身上人的腰，開口想說點什麼。

“東海啊……”

“不是說好了讓我在上面的嗎！！”

一記虎拳飛來，砸得他馬上雙手放平躺在床上一動也不敢動，無奈地等著身上那人動作。

可小老虎被他這麼一打岔，好像也忘記自己接下來應該要幹嘛似的，呆呆地坐在他身上跟他大眼瞪小眼。他嘆了口氣正想提醒對方先把床頭抽屜裡的草莓味潤滑劑和 保險套 給拿出來，他去年就買了到現在還沒見過一次天日呢，也不知道會不會過期了……

正出神地想著，眼前突然一暗，原來是對方咻地一下彎下身子把臉湊到他面前，手撐在他臉側，跟他比鬥雞眼似的對視了半天，又慢慢側過臉猶豫了會，在鼻息交融中緩緩將唇貼了上來。

這一下小心翼翼地主動親吻讓李赫宰心中瞬間全忘了對自己屁股的擔憂，張開牙關放人進來，溫柔地引領著那人的小舌嬉戲逗弄，雙手也忍不住再次抬起環住身上人的腰，纏綿地親吻著。

久別重逢的深情一吻過後，李東海喘著氣微微抬起身，看著那人神情專注帶著強烈愛意和情慾盯著自己的眼神忍不住感到一陣侷促，連忙將身體往下，學著上次那人的樣子在對方身上一下一下輕吻著。李赫宰閉著眼感受戀人像小貓一樣在自己身上到處留下印記，偶爾用小虎牙啃咬磨蹭幾下，惹得他有些刺痛又癢癢的。

終於來到關鍵之處，李東海臉對著對方下身微微撐起的睡褲布料有些猶豫，在那人彷彿鼓勵似的撫上他後腦髮絲後一咬牙，動作迅速地出手將睡褲褪下釋放出已經有些挺立的慾望，小老虎愣愣地看著戀人的生殖器晃動著對著自己一點一點的，想到上次就是這個壞傢伙進到自己身體裡，把他逼得分不清東南西北還哭著叫對方哥哥……

李東海不自覺咽了咽口水，看著那東西又脹了一圈，感到自己的下腹處也酥酥麻麻的好像有什麼東西要出來……晃了晃頭阻止自己繼續胡思亂想，他趕緊試探著伸出一隻手握住對方上下擼動了幾下，感受它在自己掌心裡漸漸脹大堅硬的感覺心裡不知為何也漲漲的，將頭湊過去伸出舌小心翼翼地舔了頭部一下，聽到頭頂傳來戀人似受到刺激的一聲悶哼，受到鼓勵一般張開雙唇向前輕輕將整個肉頭都含到自己口中。

“啊……寶貝……”

聽到戀人克制不住的呼喊聲，李東海心裡升起一些掌控了戀人慾望的得意，不再猶豫藉著手的輔助開始上下吞吐著粗碩的柱身，在頂到喉嚨時又微微退出用舌舔去頭部因快感而泌出的液體。

李赫宰感受著戀人高溫濕熱的口腔，他一直捧在手心裡疼著寵著含在嘴裡都怕化了的寶貝此時正吞吐服侍著他，比他還要細嫩一些的小手握住無法完全含進的部分揉捏著，強烈的刺激和征服快感讓他忍不住粗喘著伸手撫上對方後腦，在戀人將自己往裡吞時手上也微微用力往下壓，享受著對方咽喉被擠壓時條件反射吞咽收縮的快感，沒多久便在生理和心理的雙重刺激下攀上最高點，好在他腦中還保持一絲清明急忙把人拉起來，白濁噴射而出落在那人愣愣著來不及躲開的臉上。

看到對方呆滯著好看的臉掛滿自己液體的樣子，李赫宰只感到一陣驚慌，來不及回味高潮後快感的餘韻，連忙起身抽幾張床頭的衛生紙將人拉起來細細擦拭，嘴裡也著急忙慌地道著歉。

“抱歉抱歉，剛剛太舒服了沒控制住……你還好吧？寶貝？海嗨？喉嚨會不會疼？”

見對方仍呆呆地任由自己擦去他臉上、眼睫上、鼻翼上沾著的污濁，李赫宰更加擔憂地輕聲喚著小老虎，看他終於被喊回神來看向自己連忙詢問對方的狀況，心裡懊悔剛剛不該克制不住自己，要是傷了喉嚨對身為歌手的他們影響是很大的……

“我沒事……”

李東海看著戀人擔憂的眼神心裡感到有些暖暖的，抿了抿嘴總覺得嘴裡還殘留著那人的味道又忍不住一陣羞澀，但想起自己今天發過的豪言壯語小老虎內心一定神，又挺起身命令著。

“我沒事，我們繼續吧，你躺好。”

“啊？”

沒想到他後面接的是這句話，李赫宰一臉呆愣地又被按回床上，眼睛睜得大大地瞪著天花板，繼續？繼續什麼？該不會真的是他想的那樣吧……

還沒等他想好藉口勸對方放棄“繼續”的念頭，小傢伙又伸爪過來覆上他的雙眼讓他閉上眼睛不準偷看，故作兇狠的小奶音讓他無奈地輕嘆一口氣也只好乖乖照做，想著先看看這傢伙究竟要做什麼吧，如果是真的想把自己給……那他也捨不得反抗就是了，只能祈禱戀人今晚不要折騰得太過，過幾天還有日本公演呢，要是被粉絲給看出什麼，出不出櫃是一回事，他一直向粉絲堅定展示著的赫海CP要是被某一小撮邪惡勢力給趁機竄起反撲成海赫那可就出大事了……

他一邊不著調的想著耳邊也一直注意著李東海的動作，只聽到他似乎安靜地呆坐了一會，身下的床鋪微微晃動著傳來衣料的摩擦聲，應是那人在褪下自己身上的衣物，他腦海中忍不住浮現那日戀人躺在自己身下一絲不掛，隨著自己下身的動作身體也跟著被撞得一聳一聳的，全身因激烈的快感泛著潮紅，緊緊摟著他淚珠一顆一顆落下來哭著喊哥哥的樣子……

終於還是忍不住神遊的某人沒注意到自己因為腦內的畫面而又微微挺立的小小赫被那人給抓住，上下撫弄了幾下後又重新直挺挺的立正站好。接著便感覺到自己的分身頂端似乎抵住了個柔軟小口，等他反應過來那是什麼後正想開口阻止，不知何時跨在他身上的人已經往下一坐，一聲隱痛的悶哼也從那人嘴裡傳出。

“！小笨蛋，你怎麼……”

李赫宰睜開眼就看到戀人膝蓋跪坐著雙手撐在他腹上，下身吃進了一個肉頭便因為太過疼痛而僵硬著不敢再繼續往下坐，眼眶發紅顫抖著不知所措地看著他。連忙伸手把人從自己身上抬起來，坐起身將莽撞的小老虎給摟在懷裡嘴上又是心疼又是責怪地數落著。

“傻瓜啊，這麼著急做什麼，會受傷的知不知道。”

李東海趴在對方身上似是被剛才意想不到的疼給驚得回不過神來，本以為自己那處因為剛剛的情動已經足夠濕潤了，對自己的身體還不夠熟悉導致第一次主動便出師不利， 李東海有些羞惱地摟著那人的脖頸感覺快要被自己給氣哭了。又聽戀人一邊輕撫著他一邊在耳邊似是無奈地勸哄安慰著，忍不住感到更加丟臉，抬起頭來簡單粗暴地堵上那人喋喋不休的嘴。

李赫宰小心翼翼地摟著小老虎任由他氣惱地伸出小舌在自己嘴裡胡亂吸吮攪弄著，手上順毛似的一下一下撫著那人後背，待到對方稍微平靜下來後便將自己的舌重新纏上，靈活又技巧地帶領著他和自己交纏嬉戲，在那人摟著他的肩發出輕吟徹底沈浸在這個吻後，悄悄地伸手往下……

“嗯……”

握住因為剛剛的疼痛而有些沮喪的小小虎安撫了幾下，在小傢伙因溫柔的愛撫而稍微打起精神後，手繼續往下撫上方才因主人的馬虎而有些紅腫緊繃的嬌嫩花穴口，安慰似的用手指搔刮著，拇指往上找到隱匿的小花核，輕輕地揉按起來。

“嗯啊……”

李東海被下身傳來的刺激忍不住撇過頭掙脫他的吻微微喘著氣，又被他追過去叼住唇瓣堵住呼吸不讓他緩過氣來。指尖感覺到花穴口終於又情動地微微吐出一些液體，將一根手指抵著小小的入口按揉一會便緩緩深入進去，來回抽撤幾下感覺到足夠濕潤後又加入另一根手指，兩指併攏動作輕柔地抽送著，待到對方腰腹忍不住跟著他手指節奏輕微地扭動，嘴裡也發出更多被悶住的哼聲，便加快了速度動作著使得那處發出被激烈攪弄的羞人的水漬聲。

“嗚嗚嗯……”

李東海咬著下唇微微皺著眉頭感受戀人的手指在自己身體裡快速抽插攪弄，偶爾曲起手指惡作劇似的像在穴道內尋找些什麼，小小的花核也被那人拇指按住不放隨著抽插花穴的動作摩擦蹭弄著。

他其實很喜歡戀人的手，比他還大一圈，牽著他或跟他打鬧時能完全包覆住他的，修長白皙卻又骨節分明充滿男人的力量感，此時那手正埋在自己體內深處，他幾乎能描繪出那人手指的骨節形狀，他不由自主想起了戀人說過的那句“你就在我的掌心裡”，異樣的感覺從正傳來一陣一陣快感的秘處傳至心臟再到全身，讓他忍不著扭動著身體在累積許久的快感下微微抽搐著攀上一波小高潮。

在戀人高潮後不斷收縮著的花穴口繼續緩緩抽送掏挖出更多花蜜流到掌心，李赫宰感覺到差不多了，便抽出手指身體微微往後靠著床頭，手扶著戀人的腰將對方下身對準自己，嘴裡誘哄似地說著。

“寶貝，已經可以了，來，自己坐下來，你不是想要在上面嗎……”

小老虎在高潮的餘韻中隱約聽到這話，想起自己還有個想了一整晚的“任務”沒完成，於是乖乖地伸出手扶著那人的肩，在對方的幫助下咬著唇沉下身體，慢慢將之前沒能成功吞吃下的巨物重新納入自己體內。

龜頭頂開濕軟的穴口後一路往內繼續深入，已經足夠濕潤的花穴這回總算是順利地將粗碩的柱身一點一點吃進去，感覺到戀人的小穴蠕動著將自己慢慢吞入，李赫宰又是舒爽又是忍耐地喘著粗氣，想直接往上一頂將自己完全埋進戀人身體裡卻又捨不得這種被延長的折磨快感。

李東海只覺得下身被一根又燙又硬的物體漸漸填滿，撐得他穴口一收一縮地想努力把人全部吞吃進去，但還沒坐到底便感覺到粗硬圓潤的柱頭已經微微抵住花心，雙腿發著顫手撐著李赫宰的肩實在不敢再往下了，只能用帶著哭腔的小奶音向對方求助。

“嗚……赫，進不去了……”

“還有一點呢，寶貝，還有一點，上次不是都吃下去了嗎？是寶寶自己說要在上面的呀，不好好讓哥哥舒服怎麼行呢？上次哥哥也讓寶寶很舒服的吧？”

“嗚……”

被對方壞心眼卻又無法反駁的話逼得快哭出來，但自己選的“在上面”哭著也要都幹掉，只好又將身體微微往下沉感覺體內的肉柱頂端更重更緊地頂住花心口，像要被完全貫穿的異樣感讓他蜷縮起腳趾，手也緊緊嵌住那人的肩卻還是差一點，終於忍不住自暴自棄似地哭著尋求袖手旁觀他無措樣子的戀人幫助。

“嗚嗚、真的進不去了，赫宰你幫幫我……嗚、哥哥幫幫我……”

莖頭被對方體內深處軟中帶硬的小口親吻吸吮著，內壁和花穴口也因為主人的無計可施只能不停顫抖緊貼著他的柱身，原本囂張的小老虎此時慌張地哭著向他求助，李赫宰只覺得說不上是生理還是心理的快感讓他更加愉悅一些，聽到戀人主動哭著喊哥哥他也忍耐不下去了，終於決定不再為難他的小老虎，伸出手握住對方腰身，微微調整好角度後猛得將人向自己下身壓去。

“嗯啊——”

不知道是不是姿勢的關係李東海只覺得戀人的分身進到了他從未被侵犯過的秘處，深處的嬌嫩小口被蠻橫頂開，龜頭似乎嵌進去了一些，為了保護自己只好可憐兮兮地從花心深處吐出更多花蜜，卻只是讓埋在體內的男人得到更多的快感。

“啊，慢點、哥哥慢點……”

還沒等他適應過來便被那人抓著腰強制地上下吞吐帶給他強烈折磨和快感的肉棒，時而深時而淺在他無力地往下坐時又壞心眼的用力一頂，花心被狠狠撞擊的強烈酸麻感惹得他哭叫出聲，想要逃離這樣不受控的感覺身體卻違背主人的意志，花穴越來越濕潤，穴口也獻媚似地不停收縮吞咽抽插著花穴的粗壯莖身。

“嗯……寶寶真厲害，裡面又濕又緊，小嘴真會吃，讓哥哥很舒服呢。我們東海呢？我們東海也喜歡嗎？”

“嗯啊，啊！喜、喜歡……”

明明被戀人的話羞得不行但身體卻很喜歡似的，被不停搗弄得發麻的花心痙攣著湧出了更多花蜜，把兩人的交合處弄得濕淋淋的，嬌嫩的小穴也歡快地跟著那人進出的節奏，在莖身退出時收緊挽留，頂入時又放鬆穴口將人迎進來後再熱烈地貼上去吸吮按摩著，太過舒服的快感讓他忍不住誠實地吐露出自己真實的想法。

“既然喜歡的話，寶寶自己試著動吧，哥哥累了，今天寶寶在上面，要自己來才行。”

突然停下的動作讓李東海原本舒服瞇著的大眼睛不滿的睜開來看向對方，李赫宰最近染了淺色的頭髮，原本黑髮時的穩重與幹練轉變為風流不羈，像是會在學校不好好上課，還會欺負喜歡的人的那種壞學長，此時他正用那種似笑非笑的表情看著他，一副游刃有餘的樣子，只差再帶個細框眼鏡了。

李東海撇了撇嘴，自己動就自己動，待會可不要哭著求饒。這麼想著人卻還是忍不住被對方嘴角勾起的弧度吸引，向前雙手摟抱住那人的肩，全身上下都緊緊貼著纏吻在一起。被逗過這麼多次李東海也不再是當初那隻什麼都不懂的小老虎了，學著對方之前的技巧伸出小舌和他相互勾纏，再到處搜刮一圈，像是確認領土的貓科動物一般。

正親得開心屁屁突然就被拍了兩下，牽動兩人還緊緊相連的部分讓他忍不住從喉嚨發出一聲悶哼。

“別光顧著上面親親啊，寶寶下面的小嘴也很寂寞不是嗎？”

這人就會在床上欺負他，李東海想。待會要好好收拾這壞傢伙，省得他下次又得寸進尺了。一邊扶著那人的肩，找到自己喜歡的角度上下左右地扭動了起來，自己掌控兩人慾望的感覺很是美好，偶爾往下沉一點讓柱頭輕輕地親吻花心，不多不少的酥麻快感讓他喘著氣動得越來越起勁。

李赫宰看著戀人全身赤裸的坐在自己身上輕扭著腰胯的樣子，讓他想起黑西裝的舞蹈中也有這樣扭胯的動作，每次上網看他們舞台的視頻回放，到這個動作時他都會忍不住盯著戀人的下身看，這個部分過了就把進度條默默拉回去再看一遍。

和舞台上吸引所有人目光的禁欲卻又充滿誘惑感的李東海不同，現在的他坐在自己身上，下身的隱秘之處正深深吞吃進自己的欲望上下起伏著，臉上也是咬著下唇微皺著眉，完全充滿情慾的魅惑表情，這樣的李東海專屬於他一人，只有他才能看到。

伸手止住戀人對他來說像隔靴搔癢的動作，在對方疑惑看過來的目光中嗓音嘶啞地開口，

“寶貝，不是說要幫哥哥嗎？怎麼只有自己玩得很開心的樣子，下面流了好多水把床單都弄濕了……”

他假裝苦惱地說著，看戀人被他的話弄得像是蒸熟了一樣從原本就微紅的小臉又紅到全身，不知是心虛還是害羞得不敢看他。

“我、你……”

“果然海海只有一個人是不行的啊，還是要有哥哥在啊。”

不等那人把結結巴巴的話說完，摟著人一個技巧性地翻身把小老虎壓回自己身下，還相連的部位因這一下而突然劇烈攪動著撞得更深，把人嚇得驚叫出來。

“嗯啊……！你、什麼叫我不行、啊，等、慢點……”

幾乎沒有停歇的快速動作把他想質問的話撞得支離破碎，身上的人像是突然甦醒了一般，壓著他狠狠抽送著，花穴經過長時間的抽插已經變得十分濕軟，毫不費力地吞吐著不停進出的粗碩柱身，可憐的花瓣和穴口的嫩肉隨著身上人蠻橫的動作被帶進帶出，嬌弱不堪的樣子。

“啊、好深，哥哥輕點、不行了嗚……”

與剛剛自己和緩的動作不同，嬌嫩的花心被硬燙的柱頭毫不留情地搗弄著，甚至有幾下撞開小口到更深之處，花穴跟不上那人的節奏只能無措地胡亂收縮吞吐，太過凶猛的快感浪潮拍打而來讓他只能緊緊攀著身上那人，哀求著希望能換來對方的溫柔相待。

可惜的是幾乎忍了一整晚的人已經不打算再放過他了，嘴上溫柔地哄著下身動作卻依然兇猛。

“寶寶乖……再一下就好了，再叫哥哥好不好，說哥哥好厲害幹得我好舒服哥哥就射給你了，都射到你裡面，嗯？”

“嗚嗚不……啊啊……！”

李東海被那人過分的要求逼得徹底哭出來，他本來就臉皮薄，為了討好對方叫哥哥已經是極限了，這人竟然要他說那種過分的話，想拒絕又被懲罰似地抵住花心狠狠大力揉蹭，他哭得眼淚嘩嘩地，以往看到他淚珠就心疼得恨不得抱著他哄的人此刻卻一點也不心軟，不聽他說出羞恥的話不罷休。

“嗚嗚……哥哥，啊！哥哥好厲害，嗚，我愛你……”

最後還是把話換成不管是平時還是在舞台上都說過好幾遍的那三個字，好在身上那人不在意，滿意地在他唇上‘啵啵’兩下，哄著他馬上要結束了。

“寶寶真棒！嗯……我也愛你。”

溫柔回應的話音還沒落下，雙手便抓著對方的腰開始了最後衝刺，每次都盡根退出再狠狠頂入，沒幾下就把人幹得哭著達到了巔峰，抓著床單弓起腰身抽搐著從花心深處噴湧出大量液體，澆淋在他仍快速抽送著的肉棒上，前方沒被撫慰過的分身也一抖一抖地噴射出白濁星星點點落在兩人的胸腹，身下的人承受不住高潮中仍被不停進出小穴撞擊花心的過多快感，掙扎地扭著身子想要後退逃離，卻被他抓回來狠狠一下頂進最裡面的小口，滾燙的濃漿強力噴射而入，強烈的刺激讓對方驚叫著收緊了痙攣的花心口，咬住卡在自己深處的柱頭，委屈地泄出了更多香甜滑膩的花蜜。

……

情事過後李東海只覺得累得不行，明明說好自己在上面的怎麼最後又變成這樣了，李赫宰這傢伙真的是一上床就變了個人似的，不愧是苦於夜短。他全身無力地被人抱著在浴室清洗時眼裡還熊熊燃燒著勝負慾，不行，下次一定要讓這傢伙知道我的厲害，一定要讓他哭著喊我哥哥！！

“海海呀，今天真的做得很棒，哥哥都快受不了了呢，下次也讓我們寶寶‘在上面’吧……痛痛痛！我錯了！東海啊我錯了！啊！別咬鼻子那裡很重要的啊……”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 貓咪就是要在上  
> 老虎也是(ry


End file.
